All Dreams Are Stories
by MyNameIsCassie
Summary: Ana is desperate for anything interesting in life to happen other than sneaking out with her friend and living at her mothers dull book store. When her friend Cale appears with a map, she is sent to the RLS legacy on the voyage she has been dreaming of forever. Being stuck as the cabin girl by a Cyborg, she meets Jim who pursues the same dream. JimXOC (Friends) Review!
1. Paper

**First Treasure Planet Fan Fic :) Don't like it, don't read it! It's short I know, but it's just the beginning. This is more of a friendship relationship between Jim and Ana, but we will see! **

**Hurt/Comfort,Friendship and Adventure! **

* * *

"What are you doing?" My mothers nagging voice echoes behind me, just as I _try _to _actually_ get out the door.

I slowly turn around, gritting my teeth and pulling on a faint smile, "I'm uh," pausing, I eyed the window staring at the cloudy sky. "Getting fresh air! I've been inside all day and I'd like a breather." My mom sighs as she leans against the cashier register, lowering her head down in dissapointment.

"Anastasia, you know I love you." She mutters. "I love you too, mom." I hated seeing her like this, it made me feel guilty that I always leave her alone. Then again, she _does_ keep me in too much. "It's just you've been caught so many times that, I ca-can't even keep count anymore."

"Only four times, mom." I retorted crossing my arms.

I can't even say the probations were that bad either, just a two day thing, most of the time. "It's not a-" I paused, making my posture slouched slightly and peering up at my sulking mother who looked like she was about to break down. I frowned slowly as I paced towards her with my arms gesturing into a hug position.

I've always craved my freedom, and for some sort of adventure. But, my feelings for my mom have always stopped me. I let my arms wrap around her neck, resting my chin lightly on her shoulder. I could faintly hear my mom sniffle before tightly wrapping her arms around mine. Ever since my dad left us for another women when I was eight, it has been hard. My mom has to take care of the book shop all by herself along with a little help from me, but only sometimes.

"Alright." My mothers voice finalized, breaking the hug and giving me a grin. "Get some fresh air. But I don't want you leaving with that scooter." My mom and I had a decent relationship. Other than me sneaking out all the time, we understood each others difference.

"You sure you don't need help with dinner?" I ask, as she flipped her hand in front of me, giving me the gesture that she would be fine. "Go ahead." I smiled at her kissing her cheek quickly sliding over to the door. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." The large door had swung open, letting the cool wind blow against my pale skin as I shut my eyes, taking in the fresh air.

Finally opening my eyes, I kicked the door close from behind and headed out towards the dock. My eyes were caught on someone sitting on the other edge of the dock. Squinting slightly to see who it was, I just stared at him as he sat there, swaying his legs back and forth. His pitch black hair and weirdly shaped arm...

"Cale!" I finally realized, shouting his name. His head turned to me slightly as I started to race towards him excitedly, gripping onto the edges of my coat to keep them from flying with the wind. As I came closer to his presence, I watched him gain his focus onto a coin as he flipped it in his hand.

"Anastasia." He greeted as he smirked, putting away his mechanic hand, which was actually a knife, instead of a hand.

He lost his hand last year while chopping wood, which wasn't a pretty sight to see, judging I was there. By the press of a button, the knife disappeared. His purple eyes blinked, giving me a short glance.

"I thought you were stuck on probation, _again_." He asked, while I answered with a question. "What about Lucy? What does she think about this?" I indicated his latest crimes along with his prissy girlfriend, plopping down beside him. "Look who's talking." He mumbled with a chuckle, whipping his pitch black hair out of his face. "Plus, Lucy doesn't care what I do." He reassured, letting the coin fall onto his largely sized palm.

"No really, but what are you doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and giving him a concerned look. We've been friends since we were little, so we prefer to have more of the brother/sister relationship. We've told each other almost every single thing that I can remember. Cale laughed while grinning at me, "I thought I could maybe pass by your moms book shop. Got anything good in store?"

It was all about the sarcastic trait with him. I liked that about him, but it can be really hard to get serious answers. I just end up going along with it. Glancing back at the book shop, responding to his response,

"You're only here when I call you or you need something really badly." His shook his head, dropping the coin right into his back pocket that was trimmed onto his jacket. I noticed a bag that was hidden beside him as he brought it onto his lap.

It seemed like it was empty due to the flat shape of the bag. He pulled out a faintly rippled piece of paper with familiar wording on it and a sketch of a golden sphere. Eyes wide, I examined it slowly. I stuttered, "Wh-what is it?" I was in shock.

The wording, I knew what it meant...well, most of it. "It's directions." He replied simply. I was confused at first, because I couldn't exactly get the words out. "For?" I inquired. Being too lazy to actually look, I just glanced at the seventeen year old.

"Treasure Planet."

My face lit up completely as memories of all the stories came rushing into my mind. "_What is it daddy?" He opened a book that had a picture of a mysterious planet. "It's Treasure Planet, which was raided by Captain Flint." _I was always mesmerized by these stories.

My mind struck back to reality when I heard Cale's raspy voice, "Remember you mentioned that one day you'll be on Treasure Planet?" I was in total shock, just staring down at the paper. "You've been annoying me all these years, convincing me and convincing me that it's real. Now it's your chance to prove that it is." Cale's motivated voice made me grin lightly.

I was curious about all of this, and I wanted to know more. "Where did you find this? Wh-who gave it to you?" Letting Cale breath, he spoke again. "His name is Billy Bones." I've never heard of a name like that, but I've seen bizarre names at past places I've been to. Being apart of the 10% population of humans, I've met more creatures than humans.

I listened up when Cale started adding details, "I was at an alley way about ten miles from here, we've been there before remember?" I nodded curiously staring at my friend. He continued, "He told me to keep it safe and away from 'The Cyborg'". I've never met a cyborg before but I've heard people talk about them in stories and old textbooks. "He had the golden sphere that's on this piece of paper here." I then had my eyes on the crumpled paper, observing it closely.

"He was being chased, he said to use it to find-" I cut him off with the thrill in my voice rising. "Treasure Planet!" I basically flipped my arms into the air excitedly. "And there's a ship? To Treasure Planet?" I lifted myself up from the edge of the dock grinning my face off.

Cale nodded in response as I quickly leaned over and hugged him tightly. "This is great! The biggest adventure we could ever wish for Cale!" I shouted, jumping back up from his grasp. "We can convince my mom and off we-"

Cale stopped me, sighing and standing up himself. I tilted my head, calming myself down. He seemed to be a bit calmer than usual, with his low raspy voice talking slowly.

"I can't go."

My smile immediately formed into a frown. Crossing my arms I slowly paced towards him, "Why?" I quietly asked.

The mood had changed as we both examined each other's saddened eyes. "I'm on probation, remember? My little brother would also be left alone with both of my parents, on that business ship." Hearing this I remember his little eight year old brother, so sweet, and a spitting image of Cale.

Cale rubbed his hand across his face in thought, "It's the RLS Legacy. Big Ship, trustworthy captain and it leaves in a week or so." Pausing, he licked his lips. "It's meant for you, Ana." I beamed lightly with my arms still crossed. "Is there anything else I should know?" I asked, alarming him that I have accepted this amazing opportunity.

"Like Billy Bones said; Watch out for the Cyborg." I raised an eyebrow before an echo came from behind us.

"Annie! It's time for dinner!" I whipped my self around shouting loudly, "Alright, mom!"

"Does Cale want to join us?" I barely choked out a word before I was playfully tackled by my 6'3 tall friend as he threw me over his shoulders.

"I would love to, Diana." He smirked as I struggled letting out short giggles. "Annie admires my presence in your home." I rolled my eyes listening him mimic my nickname that was given by my mom as we headed inside.

I lifted my head up as a sound of thunder circled the area, along with little droplets of rain.

**Dinner.**

Thinking my plan of telling my mother would actually work, wasn't exactly how I had said it in my head.

"This is too dangerous! If something were to happen don't count on the cops coming to the rescue to save you and take you home!" I shook my head, "What dad told me as a kid, all those stories!" I gestured my hand in front of me, "I swear they are real!"

"Your father is a lying asshole, Anastasia. He left us for that sick excuse for a women. He had a family, but he's gone now and is never coming back." She sulked, wiping her strawberry blonde bangs from her eyes.

"This would be a dream of mine, if I could only pursue it! It could help me with my probation, juvy and a new book shop! Bigger and better!" I declared, "A new start!"

It became quiet. Cale sat in his seat, watching my mother and I stare at each other at each ends of the dinner table. "Are you sure?" She asked which confused me why she'd ask that at first. "She's sure." Cale answered perking up from his crouched position.

She wrapped the large cardigan around her chest opening her mouth again, "Is there anything else I should know?"

I nodded immediately with a response, "Cale can't come because of his probation and his little brother." My mothers worried face started up again as those words raced through her mind, "You're going alone!?"

"It's a perfect example for me to gain maturity." Refering to my irresponisble behaviour that my mom has always said I had. "You'll be alone." She repeated, "What if it's a scam?"

That 'if' word always kills me, there's always an 'if' to something. "What if you end up being killed?" I sighed rubbing my hand up and down my arm, "Please mom, those stories have been in my head since I've heard of them, and I believe it's real," I paused, staring at her with droopy eyes, "Treasure Planet is real."

It became awkwardly quiet, Cale sat there picking at the last bits of food on his plate, while my mother sat in thought. I've always dreamed of this, a voyage full of riches, mystery and adventure!

I heard her mumble quietly, "Ok." And from that, I was grinning my ass off. Treasure Planet, here I come!

* * *

**~This story is edited by KaylaKissesKangaroos, the Beta!~ :) - Yep! She's amazing! Check out her fanfic: "I'm Still Here" It is very interesting. **


	2. Introductions

**If you are confused about Cale and Ana's relationship. They are not dating, they have a brother/sister kind of friendship and are very close. Plus he's not single!**

* * *

The space-port.

I've never seen it before in person, but it's a well known place. Well, except for the time Cale and I got caught at the local alley way, with a couple of creatures almost getting into a violent fight. So, we got a quick glance of the spaceport while being sent home by the cops, although it was very far away when we saw it.

The large amount of creatures walking around, working and boarding different ships was what first caught my eye, just as we entered. I flinched, feeling something tickle my ear, making myself look beside me.

Cale had his only hand picking at my icy blonde pixie cut hair. "I've never noticed how white your hair is." He murmured, while I scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "Are you blind?" We headed down the dock casually past a group of mutant creatures.

"No." He chuckled helping me lift up my one and only bag that I brought. "It's always been blonde." I smiled snatching the bag from him, walking further into the Spaceport. I guess I shouldn't say anything, if someone were to see me from afar, it would look white.

Snapping back to actual reality, AKA The Spaceport, my eyes traveled along the surface watching everything move. It was all new to me but was such a thrill! I couldn't believe I was here. "This is amazi-" I slowly turned around to see Cale by two aliens pointing into the distance.

Holding onto my bag tightly, I heard his voice shout back at them, "Thanks!" His face turned to me giving me a smirk.

He hopped back over to me pointing past my shoulder, "There it is." I was confused at first rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. He rolled his eyes laughing, then face palmed. Switching hands, he pointed his prosthetic arm towards a large ship.

His hand slowly slid down his face as he said, "The RLS Legacy." It was huge! I beamed as I stared at the ship. It's my dream, it has all came true.

I was in complete amazement as we headed over to the loading area. Boxes were being picked up into the air and piled onto the ship, with shouting orders and shipmates preparing the boat. We headed onto the ship as we heard strange sounds. Farting sounds actually.

"Do you hear that?" I laughed asking Cale. "No-" His voice cut off.

"I'm fluent in "flatula", Jim. Took two years of it in high school." Cale and I stared at each other in similar confusion, finally arriving on the ship. The voice was coming from a dog like creature in a large mechanic suit.

Beside him was a teenage boy, who looked about my age and slightly taller than me. "Excuse me miss." the dog gestured for me to move out of the way, "Oh sorry." I quietly said, backing up into Cale.

Cale whispered into my ear, "Let's meet the Captain." And then followed after the other two.

"Good morning, Captain! Everything ship shape?" The one in the space suit swayed his arms back and forth before Cale spoke up, "He's not the Captain." The rock-skinned man turned around to view Cale who was already staring up into the sales.

"The young man is right, the captain's aloft." He flipped his hand upward to a cat-like women jumping from sail to sail, then dropping to the ground after a few other twists and pulls with ropes.

She crossed her arms behind her back with a stern look on her face, heading towards us, "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's-" She smiled to herself before continuing, " -spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me Captain." Mr. Arrow blushed, watching the captain move on to the dog-like man in the space suit.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler, I presume?" Gesturing her fingers in many ways, the doctor stuttered, "Uh..uh, yes." She teasingly leaned in knocked on the helmet, "Hello? Can you hear me?" She mocked, smirking at him.

I laughed quietly catching the boys attention. He seems to glance at me with a neutral look on his face.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" Doppler angrily grumbled at her with his arms flipping around. She thought for a moment, before turning the front of his suit mumbling somethings to her self before plugging in a wire to the front of his suit.

"Lovely, there you go." Before Doctor Doppler could say anything, she shook his hand immediately introducing herself, "I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Procyon Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars; You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow? Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true." Mr. Arrow with his hands behind his back smiling endlessly, he said, "Please.."

"Oh shut up, you know I don't mean a word of it." She seemed to have her direction towards Cale afterwards, giving him a nod.

"Haven't seen you since I got my arm replaced, Captain." He lifted his head up showing his prosthetic arm.

"I'm surprised to see you on this ship. I presume that is your ally?" She pointed towards me as I waved.

Cale continues on, "I'm actually stuck on probation, and as you know my parents are on a business trip." He flashed the tracking chip connected to his left ankle, causing everybody to glance down. "They had to fix it last night because I had a little.. hacking business to help me find out about this voyage."

I've had about five of those, they hurt like hell when you put them on, especially when it's on the stomach or legs. You can't go anywhere unless you have informed the cops or have hacked it like Cale did. People did it all the time.

"So it's just my good friend Anastasia Holden, who will be joining you." I punched him lightly, he knew that I hated when he used my real name. "It's Ana actually, Captain." I corrected, lifting my heavy bag up.

Captain Ameila shushed me, "I shall call you Anastasia, alright?" She over looked me with her short red hair and small pointed nose, glaring at me with a faint smile, impatiently waiting for an answer, "Yep." I fiddle with my hair trying not to catch eye contact with the captain.

"Ahem." Doctor Doppler coughed grabbing our attention grabbing the teenage boy by the shoulders, "This boy right here is Jim Hawkins!"

Introducing him, Jim shyly looked up not saying a word. "He's the boy who found the trea-" Quickly, Ameila clapped her hand against his mouth examining the rest of the crew who for a second seemed to stop what they were doing.

The treasure map? The golden sphere?

"He has it." Cale whispered, directing what he meant to the sphere on the piece of paper.

She then turns her attention to us, "I'd like Anastasia to join us. So, would you kindly and sufficiently say your goodbyes?" Cale's purple eyes stared at mine, causing tears to fill up quickly in our eyes.

I basically jumped onto him, letting him grasp onto me, twisting me around in a short circle while rubbing his fingers through my hair. In a friendly matter, I kissed his cheek then putting my mouth against his ear.

"I'll miss you." Was the last thing I said to him before he slowly dropped me, then pacing towards the dock. He turned, saluting with his prosthetic arm, pressing the sharp knife against his forehead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She closed the door shut locking it tightly, "To muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, that borders on the imbecilic... and I mean that in a very caring way." We all stood there in her state-room as she gave the doctor constructive criticism which caused him to fume with anger.

She interrupted him before turning to Jim, "Now, may I see the map?"

Jim grumbled, taking the golden sphere out of his pocket and tossing it towards her, in which she caught it with her fast reflexes.

I backed up, hiding the paper into my back pocket of my black jeans. She had her back to me, but she seemed to notice, causing her to glance at me. " Miss Holden, I presume you have the direction map also?"

She curls her fingers with her palm out, awaiting for the paper in her hand. I drop my head, snatching the paper with my hand and flattening it into her small grasp.

"Hmm." She examined both carefully,

"Fascinating!" She exclaims, walking towards a very tight and locked up cupboard.

I spoke up, "Uh, how do you know about the directions map?" She glanced back over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow, "Cale had informed me just after this voyage was planned." I was surprised she even knew him, he hasn't told me about any other relationships other than Lucy and his asshole of a cousin.

She neatly placed both possessions inside the cupboard, standing there for a moment. "Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as Captain or M'am, as Anastasia has already caught up with. Is that clear?" She informed him.

I spot Jim near the window catching me looking at him, making me cough and look down in small embarrassment. He doesn't answer as quickly as the captain expected, which made her impatient. "Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes M'am." I heard his annoyed voice speak up.

Closing the cupboard doors, she faces us again. "Gentlemen and Anastasia, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again... with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer." Basically insulting the doctor, he fumed with anger.

"Captain, I assure you.."

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible-" She snaps at him, making him hold back his anger. This was a bit too confusing for me, but I'll try to catch on later. I have months to catch up.

"I don't much care for this crew _you_ hired. They're... how did l describe them, Arrow? l said something rather good this morning before coffee." Relaxing her self in a seat, she cues Mr. Arrow to answer.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am." I wasn't exactly listening. I had most of my attention on Jim who seemed more annoyed than he did when we first met.

They continued to mumble on about poetry or something, I couldn't quite catch it.

Doctor Doppler raises his finger in the air, "Now see here-"

"Doctor, l'd love to chat. Tea, cake, the whole shebang. But l have a ship to launch, and you've got your outfit to buff up."

Carelessly ignoring us, she again turns to her accompany, "Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley, straight-away. Young Hawkins and Anastasia will be working for our cook." And immediately from that, my eyes popped open.

"What?!" I scoffed, "The cook?" Jim's voice perked up from his crouched position. "I thought I'd be working with you, Captain! Helping around the ship, you know..." I stopped her before she went to open the door.

"Oh you will, just as a Cabin Girl." I rolled my eyes, huffing in discouragement. Her eyes flashed towards Jim, "Or should I say, Cabin Girl _and_ Boy?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"That women! That feline! Who does she think she's working for whom?" The Doctor growled. I joined into the rant about Captain Ameila's orders. "I was given it for a reason! It's mine to keep safe!" I grumbled just as we faced the downward stair case.

Jim agreed, "Right? That's my map and she's got me busting tables!"

grips onto our shoulders, "l'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy." I feel his grip loosen from my tiny shoulder. Comparing and I would be like comparing a mouse and a lion!

I scanned the open kitchen with the fresh smell of something good that I'd eat any-day. My ears minded the whistling which actually caught everybody's attention. "Mr. Silver!" called out to the cook who seemed to spot us, leaving his cooking behind him.

He peeked from the shadow bowing, "Why, Mr. Arrow sir! Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley! Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." He chuckled tucking the front of his loose, messy white shirt into his pants. His full appearance surprised me, the mechanic leg and the golden eye along with the mechanic arm.

He's a _Cyborg_.

As I stood beside Jim, he had whispered to himself, "Cyborg."

He was breath taken just as I was. _"Like Billy Bones said; Watch out for the Cyborg." _I remember Cale's warning, was this the cyborg he was talking about?

"May I introduce, Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow introduced the doctor and his job. Suddenly a red beam from 's eye shot out pointing it at Doctor Doppler's outfit. "Love the outfit, Doc!"

Awkwardly, the doctor tried to come up with a similar compliment, "Oh um, love the eye." Hesitating, he leaned back in-between Jim and I.

"Who may this fine young lassie be?" Eyeing me with his cyborg ey, while putting his cyborg hand in front of me, "Anastasia, but you can call be Ana." I responded with a fake smile, ignoring the handshake. "What about yer hair? It be white as yer skin!" He slyly asked, pointing at it.

I rubbed my hand through it, letting it untangle, "It's blonde." I corrected, leaning backwards slightly. "Alrighty Annie." I could feel him tease, knowing what my name was.

"It's Ana." I coughed. He chuckled, "It be easier for me to pronounce it me way lass." That nickname, I've always hated it.

Doctor Doppler pushed Jim forward lightly with a quiet grunt, "This young lad is Jim Hawkins!" I could feel Jim's pain more than ever now, was this really how it was going to be the whole time? "Jimbo!"

Silver again stuck his cyborg hand for a handshake, except in front of Jim. He ignored the offer, glaring up at him in an untrusting way, which still kept grinning. "Ah, don't be too put off on this hunk of hardware!" He headed back to his kitchen, forming his hand into a clamp and snapping some sort of ingredient in half. This lead him to forming his cyborg hand into a sharp knife, chopping them up into pieces.

He threw them into a large bowl then pulling over some exotic vegetables, cutting them abruptly. He teasingly tucks his hand in his long silky shirt, pretending he had cut it off, "Whoa!" He jokingly laughed.

He then poured his creation, from what I could tell, was soup into three bowls sliding smoothly over to us.

"Here, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew!" Close enough. Doppler closely sniffed the soup, causing me to do the same. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." I slowly set it down beside me on a block of wood, trying to block the horrid smell.

"Old family recipe!" Silver added just before an eye popped out of nowhere, "Aah!" Doppler jumped back into the cooks arms who had seemed to be chuckling, "In fact, that was part of the old family." Doppler was shocked at first before he had finally realized it was a joke.

I then noticed Jim, who just stared down at the stew with a disgusted look on his face. "Go on Jimbo, have a swig!" Mr. Silver lightly bumped his shoulder against Jim, lifting up the spoon which seemed to turn.. pink? A pink blob formed with beady eyes and a cute giggle.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief!" Forming into a straw, it cleans out the stew which Jim and I didn't bother to give a try. It then lays at the bottom, full of the consumed stew letting out a loud belch. Regaining it's strength, it flies over to me rubbing against my cheek. "So that's where you was hiding!" Morph flew over to Jim, giggling while he landing onto his hand.

Jim squinted examining it closely, "What is that thing?"

Morph turns into a mini Jim, mocking him. '''What is that thing?'''

Mr. Silver leans against his kitchen counter, "He's a Morph! Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proetus." It cuddled up against his face, cooing sweetly. They both peeped at each other, "Aw, he took a shine to me, we've been together ever since." He started rubbing Morph with his finger, glancing at me.

"We're about to get underway." Our conversation is stopped by Mr. Arrow, who had been in the shadow near the steps along with a bell ringing from above. Directing himself to the doctor, he asks. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

Immediately he shoots up, "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" What? I gave him a confused stare.

Doppler gulped at the silence he had started, "I'll follow you." Jim and I followed behind him, hiding close to the doctor, only to be pushed back by the force of Mr. Arrow.

"Miss Holden and Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver." Are you serious? I surveyed on how he'd react which was defiantly how I expected it to be; Surprised.

Almost choking on his famous stew, he answered, "Beggin' your pardon sir, but-" Mr. Arrow snapped back at him, "Captain's orders! See to it the cabin boy and girl are kept busy." I retorted, "Please Mr.-"

"Do not start with me Miss. Holden!"

I felt like my mouth was snapped shut. I guess I shouldn't back talk him. I sighed, noticing Jim and Mr. Silver had done the same. This was going to be longer than I thought.

* * *

~This was edited by KaylaKissesKangaroos! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have editing it! Enjoy! :)~


	3. Spider Freak

**Last Canon chapter for awhile? The next 2 or 3 chapters will have my own ****dialogue but will follow the part of... well like the montage part in the movie when Silver is ordering Jim around. **

**Thank you KaylaKissesKangaroos (My BETA for this fanfic) **

* * *

"So, Captain's put me with you two, eh?" Silver began as he circled around us carefully, while Jim had his focus on the floor, "Whatever." He spat out. I let myself hop onto the clean side of the counter, resting against the wall, flashing my eyes at Jim occasionally.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a Captain." Mr. Silver's voice seemed to become more calm and smooth as he continued to chop up some ingredients.

Jim breathed taking about four purps out of a barrel, "You know, these purps," He paused sliding the purps in-between Jim and I just as he sat somewhat close to me. "They're kind of like the ones back home on Monstressor."

My home planet. He probably lives on the other side of Monstressor or somewhere near the west side, but I don't recall ever running into a Jim Hawkins.

"I've seen these a lot too. My mom always finds them at the super market." I spoke up catching Jim's attention. "Ever been there?" He asks the cyborg who had his back to us. "Can't say I have." He answered, turning back slightly.

"Come to think of it…just before I left, I met this old guy who was um…" This was actually getting really interesting, Jim had his eyes on this cyborg like a hawk. "Who was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his." casually gave him a look-see of his eye again, "Is that so?"

I sat there quietly, swaying my feet back and forth like a little child chomping onto a purp. "What was that old Salamander's name? Bones? Billy Bones?" He lightly bumped the purp against his forehead.

My eyes lit open as soon as I heard Billy Bones. "Billy Bones?" I asked Jim leaning closer in towards him.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" I nodded lightly squeezing the purp, "My friend Cale had mentioned him-"

"Bones?" My sentence was cut short by Mr. Silver who was dumping steamy hot water into a small sink. "Bones?" He repeated the name. "T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must've been a different cyborg." Jim and I immediately stared at each other with the same suspicious faces. I think we're both on the same page with this cyborg thing.

Mr. Silver then grabbed another large bowl of boiling hot water, "There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." He winked directly towards us before a whistle from above, alarming us. Mr. Arrow had shouted some kind of order about casting off, causing cast-mates to run around the ship.

Mr. Silver tapped my shoulder, pushing us both along, "Eh, off with you two. Go enjoy the launch." He seemed a bit quick on his feet as we were basically forced up the stairs. A echo of his voice came from down below, "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

His voice had leaded into a mysterious dark hum along with the sounds of a knife chopping some food.

Jim seemed to eye me with a sweet smile, " Is this your first voyage too?" I gave him a bright grin nodding, "Yep. I'm guessing it's yours too." He seemed to like me because he wouldn't stop talking.

"So Annie?"

"Ana." I corrected him as we walked in an empty path staying away from the working crew. "You're Jim." I was already beaming because I knew I got his name right. He wasn't that bad of a guy, before he just looked like he wouldn't talk at all, and be the sort that would just hang about the ship.

He nodded, "I'm fifteen." It was like one of those circle rehab things where everyone sits in a circle and introduces themselves. "Me too." I was afraid our conversations would get awkward after the whole getting to know each other thing. I was horrible at that with new people, most of the time.

I blink for about a second before I see everybody being lifted up into the air, even me! "Woah!" I excitedly shout, floating next to a surprised Jim. I gleamed staring at the ground. The sight of everybody falling flashed before my eyes just as I hit the floor with a uncomfortable thud.

I rubbed my throbbing cheek that felt like someone was stabbing a knife into it, ouch. Before even standing up, the Captain ordered something loud and clear to Mr. Arrow, "Full speed, . If you please!" I rolled my eyes mumbling to myself,

"Not aga-"

"Need help?" I peered up to see Jim with his hand out in front of me. I gave him a half smile reaching out aimlessly for his hand, "Tha-" By a powerful force we were flown into a large pillar with both of us bumping our heads, caused by the sudden change of speed of the ship.

"Ow." I whine. Jim had recovered much quicker than I did.

He seems to race to a large amount of shrouds on the other side of the ship, glancing back at me once before leaning onto the shrouds, staring up into space. I followed after him panting lightly, "You're fast." Breathing heavily he laughed, "You're slow." I scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

He again reaches out his hand in front of me, inviting me to join him. It was amazing, just hanging onto the tight rope letting yourself glide with the ship. How I wish I could touch the stars and just let them tickle against my fingers. "Upon my word! An Orcus Galacticus!" I lifted my head up, basically flipping it back just to scan the amazed Doctor who snapped a picture.

"Uh, Doctor. I'd stand clea-" A bunch of gunk splattered in his face making me burst out in laughter trying to grip onto the shrouds. Jim didn't seem to notice, he was just in his own world gazing into the middle of nowhere.

He probably has a lot on his mind. I was like that too; always lost in thought, not paying attention to reality. Well, unless I was with Cale. I'd like to be like that with my mom, to not be able to just blank out and actually have a mother to daughter talk. It was just too hard, she didn't understand-.

"Jimbo! Annie! I got three new friends, I'd like you to meet!" We both had our attention on , searching around him for the two 'friends'. Was he being sarcastic?

"Say hello to, Mr. and Mrs. Mop." He threw two sloppy mops towards us, in which we gladly caught them both. "Don't forget about Auntie Bucket!" I rolled my eyes, it was sarcasm. Chores? Really?

Jim was in a crouched position as he hopped down onto the deck grabbing the soap filled bucket. "Yippee" He grumbled with droopy eyebrows.

Mr. Silver lazily wobbled around the deck towards some of the others, not paying any attention to us.

We both splashed our mops into the sloppy bucket, releasing them onto the dry dirty floor, "Yeah, I got your Mr. and Mrs. Mop." He murmured, navigating the mop all over this tiny area on the ship. It seemed all quiet for awhile, just a little bit of grumbling over our first chore. I've only mopped a floor once or twice, probably more but I don't keep count. A large, four armed creature pushed me over to the side which alarmed me.

I quivered before grabbing my mop regaining my balance, "Asshole." I snapped at him, not loud enough for him to hear.

Jim smirked, "They don't give us humans enough credit, they're just jealous." We both laughed with each other mopping in the same spot. We didn't exactly care anyways, it was just a ship but I guess we had to put some effort into it.

About two other crew members not too far from us seemed to be whispering about something that they didn't want us to hear. They caught our glances tapping each others shoulders giving a unpleasing look, "What are you looking at, weirdos?" One said, then suddenly coming off the rest of the body which was surprisingly another creature.

"Yeah, weirdos." Jim and I just stood there, not knowing what to think or say. I was just about to say something before a hiss came from above us, catching our attention.

Upon us was a spider like figure with some features of a crab; he started to direct himself towards us. "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." He seemed to be over topping Jim cornering him against the pillar, but Jim just seemed to smile.

"Why, you got something to hid, Bright Eyes?" Casually, he tried to continue with the mopping, just to piss him off. Jim was startled when the thing strangled him with his claw, lifting him up into the air.

The spider snarled, "Maybe your ears don't work so well." Jim grunted in small pain holding onto his clothing, "Yeah, ahem." He cleared his voice, "Too bad my nose works just fine." I just stood there watching the crew-members surround us. "Why you impudent litte-" I ran over punching him right in the side, "Let him go, spider freak!" His bright yellow eyes glared deep into mine.

He lifted his free claw up pushing me backwards into a bunch of crew members, who pushed me immediately to the side. This is the second time I've bumped my head today, great. The crew-members starting shouting as the spider pinned Jim forcingly against the pillar, even worse. "Any last words, cabin boy?" The thing smirked lifting up a claw.

I closed one eye shut cringing my teeth before a voice interrupted, "Mr. Scroop."

Mr. Scroop was his name? I think Spider Freak is better.

"You ever see what happens to a fresh purp..." Mr. Silver squeezed his claw twisting it, "When you squeeze really hard." Jim dropped to the ground holding onto his neck with his eyes wide open, catching his breath.

I dragged myself over to him, giving him a tap on the shoulder to see if he was ok, "You ok?" He nodded gulping one last time, "You ok?" He repeated what I had just said, but in a more serious tone.

I smiled before Mr. Arrow shouted from above, "What's all this then?" Slowly making his way down the stairs, I jumped back up, rubbing the back of my head that was throbbing with a headache.

Jim plopped up beside me eyeing Mr. Arrow, "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage!" He ordered, directing himself to Mr. Scroop who's yellow eyes fumed red.

He considered Mr. Silver who seemed to be looking at him, telling him something like not to say anything. I suspiciously glanced at Mr. Silver who didn't seem to even notice I was looking at him.

"Transparently." Scroop hissed, causing Mr. Arrow to leave the line of crew-members.

They all seemed to disappear before I could even examine them all, leaving it to just three of us.

"Jimbo! Annie! I gave you two a job!" Jim stepped up first and retorted, "Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-" Mr. Silver snapped, "Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done." He threw a mop at both at us. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms while still holding onto the mop, "Shouldn't you be worrying about your cooking?" I pointed over to the entrance to the gally, which he didn't seem to care about because he just glowered down at me, "Not a word from you, Annie!" Morph popped out in a circular form cutely looking at us.

"Morph! Keep an eye on these two pups, and let me me know if there be any more distractions." He started to turn walking towards the other direction. I plopped the mop into the bucket, spotting Morph who formed into large eyes watching both of us. Jim didn't crack a smile, all he did was continue mopping.

We didn't seem to talk, all you could hear was the splattering sound of water from the bucket hitting onto the floor. Jim finally spoke up, "You must've hit your head at least two times today pretty hard, huh?"

I laughed at his point, "It's getting better. Trust me, I've been through worse pain before, that I wouldn't want to talk about." The conversation stopped after that, we seemed to drift apart on different parts of the ship mopping whatever we could. Although every ten minutes we took turns with the bucket, not even saying a word between switches. It soon became dark; I felt like I couldn't even walk. My legs would wobble weakly from time to time. I was humming very quietly to keep at least my mind busy while mopping.

"Well today has been fun, huh?" I glanced up at Jim who rested his chin onto the mop, calmly staring at Morph with a slum smile. Morph burped out some bubbles, giggling in response. "Making new friends… like that spider psycho." Morph formed into a miniature Mr. Scroop mocking him, "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!"

I slowly paced my self towards Jim who chuckled, "A little uglier." Morph creates a crazy funny face making me laugh very loudly catching Jim's attention, "Pretty close!"

He leans over smirking at me before Mr. Silver appears out of nowhere, holding onto a bowl of scraps, "Well, thank heavens for little miracles!" He gleamed trotting his way over to the edge of the ship, "Up there for an hour and the deck is still in one piece!" Dumping the scraps, he heads towards us.

Jim rubs the back of his neck looking down at the ground, " Um, look, I uh..what you did." I stepped in, finishing his sentence, knowing how it would somewhat end, "Thanks." He eyed both of us tilting his head, "Didn't your paps ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" The smile on my face dropped, making me feel less comfortable. He continued, "Your fathers are not the teachin' sort?"

Jim was the first to speak up, "No." He quietly sulked, "He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." I knew exactly how Jim felt.

Your father running off not telling you where he's going.

_'Daddy can't come back, I'm going on an adventure.' 'What kind of adventure? Like Treasure Planet?!' 'No, a adventure that lasts forever sweetheart.'_

I was startled by Silver's voice, "What about you, Annie?" It took me a couple seconds to real in our conversation before I spoke up, "He left both my mom and I for another woman." I held back the small tears untangling the strands in my hair, "I'm sorry you two." This conversation had just turned into an emotional intervention. "It's fine, I was little at the time." Jim nodded, offering to take my mop along with his, setting both of them to the side, and then slipping his hands into his sewn in pockets, "Yeah."

It became quiet for about a second but Mr. Silver seemed to change the mood gripping onto both of our shoulders, "Is that so? Well, since the Captain has put the both of you in my charge... like it or not, l'll be poundin' a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep you's out of trouble!"

We both huffed in anger, "What?" Jim argued. "From now on, I'm not letting you two out of me sight!" I scrunched my forehead, feeling his cyborg hand crawling against my thin neck. "You can't-" Letting go of both of us, he slammed the balcony of the ship.

"You two won't much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say so!" I crossed my arms, catching eye contact with both of them. "Don't do me any favours!" Jim's unhappy voice snapped at him. Silver chuckled, "Oh, you can be sure of that. You can be sure of that."

I couldn't believe this, we had to be under his super vision at all times? "Off to bed with ya two! There are two extra bunks left, I'd say you'd hurry it up!" He turned our backs to him with force, pushing us lightly towards the cabins, navigating ourselves down the steps.

My nose scrunched up, making me cough. It stunk horribly down here... I couldn't stand it. It smelt of sweat and all kinds of things that were the opposite of pleasant.

Jim and I spotted the two bunks closest to the steps, along with my bag and probably Jim's bag laying next to it, with half of my clothes poured out of mine. "Eh, the others must've left you with the last one." Mr. Silver spoke laughing a bit in-between.

He was basically saying we got the worst spot. It wasn't exactly fair that Captain Ameila has her own nice room and I have to bunk with a bunch of creatures, other than Jim.

I guess I shouldn't be such a complainer, I'm on this voyage right?

I bent down quickly, throwing all of my stuff in my bag, almost snapping the zipper in half.

"I call top bunk!" I playfully smiled with a quiet whisper, hopping up onto the bunk as it slowly swayed back and forth. "I was picking the bottom anyway." He casually answered dropping himself onto the hammock. He crossed his arms behind his neck flipping his boots off lazily, clearing his throat.

I had a look-see around the room, still thinking Mr. Silver was standing near the steps. _He must've ran off,_ I thought to myself before wiggling my tiny toes as I pulled off my shoes and old white socks, stuffing them into my shoes.

Finally leaning back into the somewhat comfortable hammock, I grinned to myself, staring up at the ceiling with one last thought before closing my eyes, _I'm actually going to Treasure Planet._

* * *

**Edited by the amazing KaylaKissesKangaroos! Thanks again to her and check out her fanfic's including her own Treasure Planet Fic!**


	4. First Day Of The Job!

**Short Chapter Sorry! To the small amount of readers that I have, Please review! It will make my day :) **

**I have a great idea for the next chapter!**

* * *

My eyes shot open as a voice shouted into my ear, "Rise and shine Annie!"

"GAH!" I screamed before flipping off the hammock, falling onto my bag, and making Silver laugh loudly.

I squinted tiredly, staring up at the startled Jim who was laid back in his hammock. He scratched his head before lifting himself up to examine the area, in which was filled with only the three of us.

I used the pole for support as I was lifting myself up, and slipped on my boots lazily. He grabbed Jim's boots and piled them onto Jim's stomach, "It be time to get up! You two should've been up an hour ago!"

My jaw was wide open in shock, "An hour ago?" I shook my head in disagreement to the fact that I had to wake up so early.

Jim growled, "Maybe I should have an alarm that doesn't involve boots being thrown onto me." I agreed, "Don't forget, I almost lost my hearing." I add, rubbing my ear, and I could see Silver was growing impatient.

He lifted us both up by our clothing, pushing us towards the stairs.

"Stop yer complainin', you two! It's time to get to work!" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes slowly, making my way up the stairs. The sounds of footsteps from the crew rang in my ears, overpowering the sound of Jim's voice.

"He's probably going to make us mop the whole deck." Jim complained, and I nodded in agreement as I began to say something, before our shoulders were shaken by strong arms.

My eyes widened, "I can hear yer little voices, better work on whisperin' skills!" I glanced over at Jim, who was mocking Silver. I had to cover my mouth to trap the laughter that was going to pour out of me. But before I could control myself, I was being pushed towards the edge of the boat, with ropes and a wide wooden board along with some metal scrapers, or something of the sorts.

Oh wait, I know what we're doing.

My late uncle taught me how to scrape barnacles from under ships and scooters. Like mine, it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, and yet was mandatory as said by my mother.

"No please not-"

"You two will be scrapping the barnacles with the help of good ol' Mr. Silver!" A goofy grin is planted on his face as he points a finger against his chest, standing tall and proud. Jim had groaned loudly slouching, sliding himself in-between Silver and I.

I huffed, "Real-" He stopped me, "Ah, ah ah! There be no whinin' on this ship!" Silver tied the ropes against the edge, which alongside was a lever. Jim plopped himself on the board beside the thrilled Silver, taking his Cyborg hand out in front of me, which caused me to back up.

I glowered down at the hand that was formed into knives, causing him to laugh nervously before quickly switching them around, "They always be fundlin' about!" I sighed before slowly placing myself beside Jim, steadily rubbing my hair with a calm vibe.

I was shaken when a hand was put on my shoulder, "You alright?"

It was Jim who seemed to be staring right at me, giving me a reassuring smile. "Yep." I muttered, my hand gripped on one of the scrapers as the wooden board made its way lower and lower, until it faced the bottom of the ship. It wasn't the most beautiful sight to see, except for the fact that behind me was the complete opposite.

My eyes trailed behind me, gleaming at the breath-taking view of stars glimmering everywhere. I gasped in awe at the view, wishing I could capture it and not just with my eyes.

_**Screeech!**_

A horrid sound filled my ears. "That's how ya' do it! Nice and…" Another screech came from Silver's scraper as he knocked off a couple of barnacles. "Easy!"

Finishing his sentence, he asks us to start it, lazily leaning against the rope. I lean forward, aiming myself towards a small group of barnacles, which was the best I could do, judging that there were millions and millions of barnacles that would take ages to take off!

"Put some elbow into it!" I felt his breath against my ears and was probably against Jim's too, causing us to both put more pressure into knocking off the sharp barnacles.

I wish we could have gloves or something, because barnacles aren't the smoothest things in the world, and are one of the most hardest things to get off.

"Come on…" I grumbled slowly, thoroughly scarping one off with a loud grunt, watching one bump against the ship before falling helplessly into the middle of space. I seemed to just stare down, wondering the feeling of falling into the middle of nowhere, although no-one really has lived to experience it. I wouldn't even take the chance, because obviously I would die in the process.

I wonder what Jim is- "Annie! Stop yer thinkin' there and get back to work!" I felt a light slap to the shoulder causing me to snatch the thick rope, laying the scraper beside me.

I blinked, giving myself balance before sighing, "Yes sir."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was already exhausted from scrapping barnacles. The sharp pain in my back from my horrible position on the wooden board for about two hours was starting to literally weaken me.

I groaned, "What's next?" A sarcastic tone came from my voice, heading towards Silver who had been screeching at us for not 'using our strength' when scraping the barnacles.

He would also keep saying, "Put some elbow into it!" Which was really starting to get on my nerves, not even far into the first hour.

Jim was right along Silver, watching him mumble on about something that Jim didn't seem to care about, since we were both annoyed with him. Sadly, it's only our first day and I feel like I'm going to scribble into bits. "Can't we have a break?" I complained with a discouraged huff, blowing the strands of hair out of my face. Silver retorted, "Who be sayin' a ting about a break?"

This is what brought me down completely; I've never worked so hard in my life. I finally let myself stand up straight, hearing a crack near the bottom of my back, making me feel slightly relieved. Jim crossed his arms, letting his sleeve fall over his hands, "Well, what's next?" He questioned the Cyborg, giving him a long, boring look.

This is what made Silver grin excitedly, leading his human hand towards the entrance to the galley, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "We will be serving ta crew tonight!" He excitedly announced, making my eyes bulge. Cooking? Meh, I have some experience, but I shouldn't exactly be trusted with cooking. Some training here and there in my life time, but I've always been afraid that I would set the house on fire or something along those lines. Jim seemed to be feeling the opposite of what I was feeling, not excited but more thrilled than I would ever be.

"This is easy." Jim had laughed, following after the large Cyborg, causing me to trudge along behind them. Silver chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "That's where yer wrong, Jimbo!" I immediately glanced at Jim, whose expression changed.

"It's just cooking though, my mom does it all the time." Jim reassured, planting himself aside me, still watching Silver hustle about in the kitchen.

A red dot was pointed towards Jim's chest which was coming from Silvers Cyborg eye, which was had been looking straight towards Jim. He paused with a very quiet breath; wiggling his human fingers before lifting up a knife and slicing it up in the air. "Try cooking for a hungry crew!"

Jim and I gulped, looking at each other with agreeable reactions.

_Great._

* * *

**Edited by KaylaKissesKangaroos!**


	5. Purps n' Stew

**A few more chapters till I get back to canon. Just a note to my tiny number of readers :) Feel free to Review. I don't bite.**

**I know I know, typical OC story where a girl is on a ship. Only thing is, is that this isn't based on romance. This may sound boring but I'm trying to make this interesting :) I really enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading. **

* * *

I slump back against the counter breathing steadily, glaring up at a concentrated Silver teaching a cutting trick with the vegetables to Jim who was playing with his rattail flicking it back and forth. He was somewhat listening but I wouldn't be surprised if the guy was in his own world.

Believe me, I can snap out of reality once and a while but I think most kids are like that. I glowered down slowly at the pan filled with stew I was supposedly supposed to be stirring 'carefully'.

I slide my hand against the counter, slowly sliding it behind me for better balance. With a very calm breath, I casually snap my eyes shut in relaxation listening to the two voices and sizzling food. I lick my lips taking a whiff of the fresh smell of food that had filled the galley. I was startled by an abrupt shout, "Annie! Tis ain't nap time!" My eyes fluttered, standing my self up straight twisting around to snatch the spoon.

I lightly gripped onto the spoon stabbing it into the pot stirring it clockwise, glowering down at the steam rising from the boiling pot. "Now, all you got ta do is watch yer fingers me lad and we be done in about an hour or so!" Silver finished up his little lesson with Jim giving him a pat on the back immediately catching his attention towards me alerting me to keep my eyes on the stirring.

I sense his presence behind me causing me to stiffen up because he was literally right behind me, just like he was while picking those damn barnacles. "Now, let me see you move those stick arms of yours stir!" I opened my jaw with a discouraged huff rotating the spoon in a clockwise circle. I felt like a block of wood just standing there awkwardly with his eyes watching me like a hawk.

"No, no!" He criticized lifting his arms around me snatching the spoon from me. I gagged at the scent of his BO, trying to hold my breath and some how slide over to the side. I hear faint chuckling from behind which was obviously from Jim.

I deliberately eyed him at the corner of my eye watching him chomp on a juicy purp enjoying the whole show just leaning against the counter having a little party. I snarled, "You better enjoy sitting there 'Jimbo'" I flared my teeth at him, watching his sly grin turn into a dissed frown. I caught him rolling his eyes before I was drawn back by a forceful pull. "Pay attention!" He growled pilling the spoon into my tiny grip, then pointing towards the bowl. "Cooks learn the best from listenin' !" He made a gesture with his hands giving me an idea of how I was really supposed to be stirring.

I coughed as my eyes behold the steaming stew along with the spoon drowning inside the pot. I used Silver's "technique" with the stirring which wasn't exactly a use to me anymore because the stew started to boil.

I carefully picked the steaming edges of the pot, cautiously making my way towards the large bowl in the middle of the kitchen. My eyes wander, focusing on pouring Silver's "famous bonzabeast stew" without spilling it everywhere or even burning myself. The sizzling noise had rose just as the stew settled into the larger bowl, startling all three of us. I settle the rusted pan down on the counter, catching Jim give me an awkward glance.

I twist myself around raising my eyes brows, pretending to fondle with the knives putting them in a particular order from smallest to largest. "It will be ready in a couple minutes! Be ready to serve the crew!" Silver immediately announced grimacing the stew, throwing in the chopped vegetables casually.

As Silver slid on over to the other side of the counter, I noticed a stack of cups that were hidden in the corner. "Are we serving drinks too?" Silver glowered down at me, hovering over at me with his escalated height compared to mine. He pointed to the barrel of fresh purps, "Purp juice! All I need is for you two is to squeeze them and pour the juice into the cups!"

I march sluggishly over to the barrel, placing a pile of purps into my petite hands then sliding on over to Jim who was just scanned the cups. I planted the purls onto the counter, separating them into groups of four.

"Only eight purps?" He seemed to laugh in his question, pinching one of the purps causing purple juice to pour out. "We can get more in a bit, I can't exactly carry twenty of them at the same time." Sliding about three cups in front of me, I let purp juice trail out of the purp.

"You've got some small hands there."

"So?" I scoffed giving him a discouraged look.

"Maybe I should get the purps." Another chuckle came from his mouth. Like jeez, he was nicer this morning. My pupils eye the last purp, isolated beside my hand. I smirk to myself, lightly gripping the purp in my hand licking my lips with excitement in my eyes.

"Hey Jim." Navigating myself the other way, I lift up the purp in front of my face awaiting for a concentrated Jim. "Yeah?" His voice raises up along with the sound of purps squishing together. He seems to make his way around, paying close attention to his hand. I lean my wrist backward, ready to fling the purp right onto his face. _I can't wait to see his face! We'll see who-_

"Annie! Jimbo! Tis time to get yer aprons on!" Jim's eyes catch mine causing me to drop the purp on the counter skittishly. "We aren't finished yet." Jim mumbled placing the extra purps beside him, having a look-see at Silver who had set up a stack off bowls near the large red rusted bowl. "Ah, it be alright Jimbo." Patting the teenage boy's head who in response rubbed it in slight irritation then trudging his way towards the stack of aprons.

He passes me one giving me a half smile along with putting on his wiping the dust off. I felt a large hand basically jump onto my shoulder, making me gasp in shock. "Annie will be in charge of serving my bonzabeast stew while Jimbo will hand out the bowls."

It took forever to actually set up, it was extremely boring and quiet. Jim raised his voice with a bored tone, "When is he going to call the crew so we can get this done and over with?" I scanned the empty galley, trying to remember where Silver had gone. I remember he has gone up top, somewhere. Right! He was with the captain and serving their food. " is serving the Captain and Mr. Arrow" I repeated my thoughts out loud.

"They actually get to eat in peace." I roll my eyes, referring to the un-tasteful obnoxious crew that hated us more than the barnacles that are ignored aimlessly sitting on the bottom of the ship. Not to mention it's only the second day on this ship, us both have already made enemies. May I mention the Spider Freak? Jim balanced the stack of sturdy bowls that he was in charge of twisting his stiff wrist.

"You know, we could sneak up stairs while eating." I didn't quite get what he meant, "Silver said we had to stay down here to eat?" I wasn't exactly listening to all of his rules, I seemed to doze off for parts of it. "Yeah, I'd rather watch the stars than listen to him ramble on about some story about cooking or-" A bell rung along with an abrupt shout from Silver cutting a startled Jim off his sentence.

"TIS TIME FOR DINNER!" With that one announcement, it felt like a earthquake on the ship. The rambling voices and numerous feet stumbling towards the galley had my heart beat faster than usual, which I was confused because I wasn't exactly scared.

I was more annoyed that the fact the crew will probably all come down the stairs at once shouting hungrily on who would go first. I lead my pupils towards the stairs that was covered with shadows, "Wait yer turn!" A slimy voice hissed before sticking his tentacles down the stairs. "I be hungry, let me through!" Another grumbled before squeezing through the large group of creatures who had all squished together in between the stairs.

Blankly staring at them, I raised an eyebrow giving them all a frown, "I rest my case." I blow the strands of blonde hair out of my face before gliding the serving spoon into my hand getting ready to serve.

Just before I lean over the counter to catch a glimpse of how many creatures were in the line, I felt a cold substance against my cheek. "Morph!" I immediately grinned at the giggling pink blob who leaned against the steaming stew licking his tiny lips. "Ah-ah ah. I'll sneak you some later Morph, don't want Old man Silver over there giving me crap!" Lowering my hand towards him, I softly rubbed his head with my pointer finger with a calm look on his face. He morphed into a angry silver, pretending to yell at me by sitting on my shoulder.

"Would you hurry it up?" My eyes wondered above me, staring at a scrawny like alien that was really a women. I blinked before picking up the serving spoon, scooping up the steaming bonza-beast stew letting it glide on into her bowl.

She gave me a smug look, shaking her head before fondling on about to an empty table.

**JIM's POV**

Handing out plates was pretty easy, I don't know what Silver was talking about. My job wasn't that bad but I bet Ana's thoughts are the opposite of mine. It didn't take too long for the crew that smelt horribly to pile up in a surprisingly orderly line.

It wasn't quiet that's for sure but they had some common sense to somewhat wait their turn. Other than them all trampling each other down the stairs, it was alright I guess. I examined Ana, watching her mumble something to herself fixing the pot full of stew. She let her short blonde hair fall on her eyes, lazily leaning against the petite counter.

"Hey, is your hair white?" I asked, setting aside one of the few plates on the pile. Her pupils eyed me, straightening her back before moving her whole body towards me. "No, It's just really light. I get it from my dad even though my parents are both blonde." Her hair colour almost matched her light skin tone along with her eyes. "I get asked that a lot, it's-"

A slither came from the stairs, both of us knew who it was. Scroop didn't seem to say anything, his eyes did the talking. Just staring us both down snatching a plate carefully with his claw, making his way towards Ana. He hovered over her like a large ship, "Cabin girl." He hissed with his eyes on her.

"Spider freak" She spat, stirring the stew carefully.

The tension seemed to build up between them, just staring at each other like true enemies. I had a bad start with this thing too, man he needs some anger management help. "Working in your rightful place I presssume." His voice hissed clicking his claws impatiently waiting for her to say something.

Ana tilted her head with a sarcastic tone, " Man Mr. Scroop you need to take a shower!" I chuckled watching him flare his nose. " I guess it's better down here than up there with that horrid scent." Scroop hissed quietly with built up anger lifting up his plate impatiently.

"Just pour the food girl." Ana was playing it cool, lifting up the spoon pull of stew violently smashing it onto the plate causing it to splatter all around them. Including on both of their faces which caused every crew member to become silent, only to hear the sound of chuckling from Ana and I.

"Hey, you smell a bit bett-" Scroop, without delay snatching Ana's tiny neck with his claw pinning her against thin air. She choked on her breath with her mouth wide open trying to catch some air.

Her fragile legs wiggling about for freedom as the crew started to shout. I hastily ran over hitting him by the side which obviously wouldn't of done much but it did get his attention.

Not the attention I called for, unless you call being pushed against a table basically smashing my head attention. I squinted watching warm blood drip down Ana's neck.

Ana's POV

I felt the piercing pain against my neck as he gave me a sly grin with his beading yellow eyes watching the blood drip down my thin neck. "S-top" I managed to choke out before feeling him stab his claw into my neck.

"Mr. Scroop!" Silver's voice stormed from behind the spider freak which gave him the alarm to put me down. I held my neck tenderly as I hit the wooden floor watching Silver snatch Scroop's claw. I felt a helping hand by my side causing me to gaze up at Jim, rubbing his head along with his free hand in front of him. As I stumbled upwards gaining my balance feeling liquid on the side of my shoulder and neck.

I press my finger against the cut cringing at the sudden hiss of pain then trailing down to my shoulder lifting up my printed finger to my face. The top of my pointer finger was drowned in blood. "I'm heading to bed early." I muttered, trudging along the floor.

"Annie! You need to clean up that shirt!" Silver called out inferring to my stained white shirt. I gazed back at the cyborg giving him a nod sarcastically giving him a salute, "Aye Aye Silver." Smirking to myself I head up the stairs hearing Jim follow behind me.

"I guess I'll follow you, Silver's just going to keep attacking me with chores if I stay." He added, sliding along beside me. I sigh examining the empty deck that used to be filled with the shouting crew who overpowered the human population of two.

I had the same repeated thought come to my head, _You're going to have to deal with them for a few months. _This personally wasn't exciting because I hate this crew other than Mr. Arrow, The Captain, Jim and the doctor. I wouldn't add Silver, I'm not sure about the cyborg yet. Jim feels the same way, neutral. "Do you even like Silver?" Jim's voice popped my thoughts, slowly making his way beside me. "I don't trust him that's for sure." He shrugged slipping his dirt filled hands into his sewn in pockets.

"Yeah." I breathed, "Pretty bossy." My lips pout as I feel Silver's presence. It's been only a day or two and we're being stalked by him like we aren't doing any work at all. It's impossible because he's been breathing down our backs every second of the day. "You two be better off in bed, the crew be a wee bit rowdy tonight!" Silver's voice slurred as he shook our shoulders leading us off into the area near the bunks.

"You think."

I guided myself towards my bunk glancing at the goofy looking Silver who was just smiling like an idiot. As we settled ourselves down, Jim was already minding his own business fondling about in his bag. I carefully watched as Silver's grin turned into a frown with narrow eyebrows giving us one last look.


	6. Ditching Lessons

**Review? Edited by my amazing BETA/fanfiction friend: kaylakisseskangaroos Check her Treasure Planet:  
"I'm Still Here." **

* * *

My eyes flickered open against the bright sunlight shining upon me, listening to the knock on the door. I moaned tiredly, stretching my stiff legs as far as I could before forcing myself to actually get up.

"Anastasia, if you want to stay in this room for the rest of the voyage, then I suggest you get a move on."

The Captain had ordered me to sleep in the spare room located in her luxurious cabin, due to what had happened two weeks ago. It's better than staying in that dump with the crew, well, other than Jim. Jim's alright.

It still confused me why she brought this up yesterday, since I had two other, what you can say 'fights' just about a week ago:

_I lazily lay against the padded board, eyeing the crew members shouting at each other about something that I had no clue about._

_I know Jim was watching from afar, examining the growling aliens also enjoying a purp while swaying his legs back and forth. I managed to hear the word treasure and possibly some sort of language that I couldn't quite catch. "What are you looking at?" One of them snarled, causing the rest to do the same._

_Propping my legs above me, I smoothly say, "Nothing, just wondering what you are saying." This makes the large tentacled one get up. His slur of an accent is what catches me by surprise, "You betta mind your business, girlie." He let his tentacles strengthen as they aimed for me. 'Oh boy' the voice in my head sarcastically complained, forcing myself to unbalance my legs._

_Just before he goes to grasp my neck and possibly choke me to death, I aim my tiny legs towards his slimy, silver stomach giving it a good kick. I knew it was a bad idea but the urge I had was strong, I hated aliens more than I hated brussel sprouts._

I wouldn't exactly like to continue those thoughts in my head, so I snapped back to the ship; the same old ship that I still had about a month on. The thoughts of the crew drifted away when my eyes were set on Jim, who was trudging his feet along a nagging Silver.

He was holding a hand full of ropes, pointing upward somewhere, while his cyborg eye adjusted frequently. Just as Silver turned around, I hoped to god that he wouldn't see me.

I slid my way closer to a wide pillar; I wouldn't be caught there.

"ANNIE." I scrunched my face, listening to the sound of his feet come towards me, "I spoke too soon." I muttered under my breath, keeping my eyes on the storming Cyborg.

He tapped the top of my head, "What do ya think you're doing?" I squinted, looking above and towards his face while the reflection of light hit from behind his cyborg figure. "I was admiring…." I paused scanning the area for a sudden idea, "th-this nice pillar over here." I laughed sheepishly as my eyes trailed to Jim.

Obviously Silver didn't believe me because he was giving me a suspicious look, signaling that I should just listen to him. Without saying a word, Silver efficiently piled a stack of ropes on the side of my shoulder. The weight of the ropes forced my shoulder to flop downward. Blowing the hair that fell over my eye out of the way, I mutter a "Great."

…

"You just tie it this way to make it nice n' tight!" Silver presented with an easy tone in his scratchy voice, fumbling the rope in-between his robotic fingers. I already knew how to tie a rope, it was pretty simple. The scratchy feel rubbed against my fingers as I let it slide beside me.

"I do this back home, Silver, I don't nee-"

"No interruptions Annie, remember what we discussed lass?" He mentioned the 'No Talking While Mr. Silver Is'. Both Jim and I had problems with that due to our snarky mouths. I nodded closing my mouth up tightly.

"Are we ever going to use this skill on this-?" Jim sighed encouragingly. "Of course Jimbo, but ask yer questions later. No talking when Mr. Silver is." Jim also nodded, just as I did. He flicked at his rattail that was the shade of brunette, brushing against his pale skin. My eyes wandered off to the lower part of the ship, watching Scroop head on over to a bunch of crew members.

They did less work than Jim and I did, just letting their mutated alien parts flab about. "Heh, I could do a hundred of these!" Silver bragged with a sly smile, concentrating on his third rope. I turned to Jim who…wasn't there. A rope was tied and connected, perfectly.

I glanced down at my rope, it was all ready, I guess I should bail out too. I made sure that Silver who was babbling on and on by himself acting like he was in front of a crowd. Swooping myself over the side, I wiggled my delicate fingers as they slid along with the rest of my body down the rough rope. The heat of pain pierced against my fingers just before my feet settled on the side of the ship.

After I caught my balance, I made my way towards the sulking teenage boy a few steps away. I lifted my hand up in the air making it appear as if he could see me.

My dry lips opened up, "Hey Jim, felt like ditching the lesson?"

This immediately caught his attention with a shrug. He weakly smiled, "Hey Ana." "What's wrong?" Plopping down on the deck, I rushed towards him as he sat down next to the barrels of cannons. His eyes were the only thing at looked up at me, "Nothing, I'm fine." I raised my eyebrows, "Really." He added.

With a little laugh I said, "That's a lie I haven't heard before, I even say it myself." My arms crossed comfortably as he lifted his arms in frustration, "Look." Jim paused clearing his throat, "I'm not in the mood, and this isn't exactly how I pictured the trip." His tone was filled with disappointment and annoyance, which is exactly how I was when I found out about being the cabin girl.

"Me neither." I breathed. Jim sarcastically scoffed gazing at me, "Sure." I lifted my shoulders, "No Really."

""No Really?"" He repeated in question.

"Yeah." I look away slightly, "I expected to be aside the captain, following her every order and-" I cut off my sentence, thinking of the last thought, with a sulk filled all over my face. "And?" Jim wondered leaning his head over my shoulder, showing me a reassuring smile.

"I was expecting my friend, Cale, to join me on this voyage." Jim swerved his back backward using his hands as support, "I thought he was your boyfriend." A smirk curved on my face, "Ha, no."

"You seem close." With denial, I turned towards him, "We're like brother and sister. We fight, but we stay by each other's side. Besides, he has a girlfriend." I made myself comfortable by fixing my position as I sat on the sturdy mahogany stool, tilting my head against the barrels.

"Any actual siblings?" I shook my head, "No, it's just my mom and I. Like I said on the first day, my dad ditched us for another woman." I never enjoyed talking about that situation, but I feel like I could open up my thoughts and feelings to Jim although we've only known each other for two weeks.

"I don't know what my dad's doing or if he's even alive." Jim and I were the same in the father category. "Yeah, I spend most of my time with Cale. Sneaking out, riding through the air on our solar scooters, my mom hates it." Jim sat quietly waiting for me to continue on.

"She expects me to stay at home and be a straight A student at my school. All I do is get suspended, sneak out and get into fights with gangs alongside Cale. We don't steal or murder, I'm not like that." Jim's ears perked up as he chuckled, "You fought against gangs?" My eye brows raised, "Hey, I know how to handle a gun. I may be a stick but look at these muscles!" I joked lifting my arms in the air and flexing.

We shared a good laugh, sitting there isolated as the rest of the crew was downstairs or minding their own business on the other side of the ship.

"Okay, when did you 'fight' with a gang?" My mind set to a flashback, back to about two or three months ago.

_Cale and I were heading back from the local market place, walking past the alley way that we always had to go through to get to our solar scooters. "Well well, look who it is." Cale and I had heard a familiar scratchy voice. Gelco was a large 4 armed human, who was just about as tall as Cale, with a long tail and snout. I couldn't even say that he was human! More lizard, except with a scarred human face._

_"Gelco, still selling your nasty drugs on the streets, I see." I had laughed, crossing my arms. "Haha, you still haven't grown an inch, I see?" He directed it towards me; I raised my eyebrows ignoring his insult. "Enough talking, where's the money Cale." A few weeks back we had requested weapons for protection for my mother's book store, but we would never know who would pay a visit. "Hey boys, it's the freak duo." I quickly hid my sword behind my back, having it covered behind my leg._

Jim paused with an interruption, "You had a sword?" "Protection wise. I got it taken away."

_"You don't want to start with us today." Cale warned. We had felt something stiff and strong wrap around our necks. We both had guns to our cheeks, basically being stabbed into our jaws. "I told you, she just wanted weapons for protection, I'll have the money by t-" A siren had alarmed us all, along with Cale and I being dropped to the ground immediately._

_The cops had surrounded us by each end of the alley._

"We still got arrested and I was stuck on probation for two months. I don't enjoy it but it's how I set myself free but I want to control that for my mother." I glanced up at Jim who was slightly in awe.

"So…." My voice slurred.

"What about you?" Jim yawned, rubbing the back of his neck thoroughly.

"My mom was never proud of me, I promised her that this voyage would change me and we can rebuild the Bilbo." I tilted my head narrowing my eyebrows, "What happened to it?" Jim's lips curled into a sorrowful frown, "It burned down. That's how we found out about that map."

"How?" My voice quietly rose.

"Pirates, chasing that Billy Bones salamander I mentioned when we met Silver." Just like Cale, he mentioned... Wait a minute. "How did you find Billy Bones?" Our conversation stayed muted from the crew around us, they probably couldn't hear us but we wanted to keep it safe.

"He actually landed on the dock of the Bilbo. Well, he crashed." I quietly examined Jims face while waiting for him to continue.

"He gave me the cylinder and told me to beware of the cyborg."

"That's when the-" I was cut off by Jim, "the pirates raided."

This was all making slightly more sense. "When did this happen?"

I asked with all eyes on the cabin boy. "About a week or so before the voyage." My eyes widened, flash backing to the moment when Cale gave me that sheet of paper. "He got it from Billy Bones." I thought out loud, enabling for Jim to hear it.

"What?" Jim, confused yet curious was gazing at me.

"Cale got that piece of paper that the Captain locked up, from Billy Bones." Jim gestured for me to continue, "Around the same time that Billy Bones crashed at your place." It all made sense, Billy Bones was escaping from the pirates and handed the paper to Cale yet he kept the other map.

I blabbed it all out to Jim, both of us casually sitting around. Jim crossed his lean arms, moving forward towards me with a hopeful smile. "You know what, we could share this treasure, work as a team." A smile had appeared on my face, "As friends too?" We both grinned in agreement.

Jim lifted up his hand, "Let's make a handshake, just so we know we're in this together." My face was a light pink as we high-fived then a quick fist pump along with a smooth handshake. I haven't done these since I was a little kid; it was nice to have a new friend too. Cale was the only guy there for me.

I wasn't so sure of Jim at first because we were both in a forced situation; I thought he didn't like me at first. I guess I was wrong about that.

"What do you two think yer doing? Slackin' on the job?" Silver shouted as he climbed down, the anger in his face was what scared us the most. We were going to run off controlling our laughs but that would make things worse, so we stayed put and let him give us a short lecture.


End file.
